


Speeding Bullets

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Healing, How Do I Tag, Jason takes care of Wally, Love, Lovers, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Neck Kissing, New love, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Wally West Whump, Wally is scared of telling Dick, at first, dick is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: They weren't supposed to be together. Wally knew that. However, falling in bed was a one-time thing. Never was it going to happen again and he was never going to tell Dick. After all, how was he going to live with himself after sleeping with his best friend's brother?Jason has other ideas.





	Speeding Bullets

Waiting for Jason to get there Wally was making some food. He had just got done with a mission less than twenty minutes ago. He had been up at the watchtower with the other founding members of the Justice League. 

After his Uncle had lost this speed and retired, Wally had become the new Flash. Wally had been a new Founding Member working alongside the best. It was a little odd to be working with Batman now on the same level when just seven years ago he would see the Dark Knight from afar to nervous and afraid to even approach him. 

Now they worked along each other, it was nice. 

There had been a connection in a case he was looking into. He had called his best friend, Dick, to ask him if he had any information that might help him out. Well, Dick hadn’t had any but said Jason had been working a case that sounded exactly like his which meant it might be connected. 

Picking up some seasoning Wally added it to his food stirring it to make sure it was all mixed together when there was a knock at the door. Looking over he turned back to his food setting in on low before zooming over to the front door. He took a second to look down making sure he was in his casual clothes and not his suit. 

Happy that he was indeed wearing civilian clothes Wally opened the door, “Hey, Jason-...?!” 

“Hey,” Jason said as he looked down at the redhead, a good six inches taller than the hero. “I got what you needed.” 

Alright, so last time Wally had seen Jason it had been when he was still Robin. A still sixteen years old who had, like many other teens, had a crush on their brother’s best friend, of course, Wally had turned the kid down gently well telling him that he would find someone someday. 

Even though Jason still filtered here and there Wally made sure to make it clear that it wasn’t gonna happen but had the sense enough not be cruel and just start hating the kid. Then later that year while out on a mission, talking to Piper since the Rouge had started to reform he had heard the news of what happened to the Second Robin had been killed by Joker. 

A few years later there had been rumors about someone in Gotham calling himself the Red Hood. An interesting thing was that it wasn’t Joker. He had been talking to Dick about it, but suddenly Dick called him shouting that Jason was alive. 

That was a good four years ago, now from what Dick told him, Jason was alive, the Batfamily was shaky here and there but for the most part, they knew how to work together. Now for some reason Wally it stuck in his head that Jason was still that short teenager that he met back when he was still a Titans as well as Kid Flash.

No longer that teen was standing before him instead of a man, not only tall but bored shoulders and oh shit even with the leather Jacket on Wally could see the muscles. The awkward body of a teen long gone only to leave this freaking hot guy. 

Heat spread over Wally’s nose and cheeks as he turned around quickly pretty much yelling “Come in!” 

Walking in Jason closed the door with a small smirk. He had seen the wide eyes, the slack of shock as well as the blush Wally had over his face before the speedster turned away all of a suddenly pretty much zapping from the door back to the kitchen. 

Walking over towards the kitchen Jason set his helmet down on the island table before taking a seat at the island table watched at Wally continued to cook. “What are you making?” 

“Some stake, uh, vegetables and um, tortillas,” Wally got out stupidly still not turning around. “I was hungryafterthemissionsoIwantedtoeatsomething-”

“Slow down, I can’t understand what, your saying,” Jason got up walking over as he leaned over Wally’s shoulder looking at the food. “Beef fajitas.” 

“Yes.” Wally all but squeaked as he shivered to feel the body heat of the man as he was suddenly trapped between the stove and one Jason Todd who made it worse by leaning forward to rest his hand on either side of the stove while pushing up against him. Face turning red as he shivered. “Um…?” 

“Gonna offer me some?” Jason asked talking right by the shell of the now pinking ear as he was amused on how squirmy the other got. “I did bring you valuable information after all.” 

Damn it, his voice sent shivers down his spine as Wally bit his bottom lip not being able to repress the small quiver that rolled over his body along with heat starting to twist in his stomach. He managed to nod cursing himself for the whimper that escaped his lips. 

“Thanks.” 

WIth that Jason was gone letting Wally take a moment to somewhat compose himself. Taking a breath his still burning he tried to will his body to calm the hell down. No doubt that he had suddenly become attracted to Jason, hell, what kind of transformation was that?! Gulping down a breath he didn't know he was holding until he was left alone again. 

\--

Jason was very amused to watch Wally try to avoid eye contact as he clearly was checking out the older man eyes roaming over runner’s body. Clearly, Wally had known that Jason was keeping an eye on him because every couple of seconds the green eyes would peek over before turning away. 

“Hey, you got something to drink?” Jason asked, hoping that would at least that would start off a conversation but suddenly there were flashes, the fridge opening, and closing in less than a second before A soda was sitting in front to Jason, opened and have a draw it in. “Thanks. Hey, so about that case. Do you have any leads on it?” 

That seemed to easy Wally slightly, “Yeah, a couple of them. Mostly from what I found on my own searching through some networks,” 

Jason listened to him go on. That’s right, he forgot that the redhead was very good with computers. Did he go to the undernet to find some of this stuff out? Not that it wasn’t unusual. Hell, the Batfam used it every day like it was a walk in the park. 

Watching Jason couldn’t help himself as he watched Wally’s mouth moving. Very kissable lips there. What did they taste like?

When the plate of food was set down Jason started to eat since Wally had yet to take a breath having gone from talking about his leads to other stuff, a tv show, something funny he saw at the watchtower. 

It was no secret that Wally was a talker but Jason found it cute how the speedster’s eyes light up with each new subject that came to his mind. Eating as well as talking at the same time was a skill Wally had. At least he was able to cover his mouth with his hand. 

After they were done eating, Jason got up going to place the plate in the sink as well as tossing the can into the trash can. “Alright, ready to get to work?” 

“Yes!” 

\--

This didn't work! 

Wally could feel the heat just exploding all over his face, cheeks burning hot with Jason’s arm wrapped around his waist. They were watching a video on some people allegedly involved on Hood’s phone and Wally was trying not to get to close instead hovering closeby starting to see when suddenly Jason just reached over pulling him into his aide. 

Trying not to shiver from the hand on his hip as well as they heat. Damn, Jason even smelled good. Whatever he was wearing mixed with his natural scent it was just driving him insane as the heat started to stir in his lower body as well as his stomach tightening. 

When the video ended Wally tried to move away. Failing when Jason pulled him closer and turned setting his phone down on the counter. He kept Wally pulled so they were facing each other. Jason gave Wally a smirk as they redhead and was covering his face in the last attempt to hide his face. 

“Not gonna look at me?” 

“Yes, no, ImeanIdon’tknow!” Wally stuttered. “I’m hungry, let’s order pizza!” 

“I’m not in the mood for pizza.” 

“Chinese?!” 

“I rather have a redhead,” 

“Wha- Mhm?!” Wally gasped when he felt lips against his. “...?!” 

Not wasting a chance to let the redhead thinking about what was happening Jason pushed Wally further back tilting his head so he could slip his tongue into the other's mouth. The gasp made him hum as he kissed like he did everything. Raw, deep and claiming. 

Eyes closing Wally eyes closed. Letting out a small moan as he was devoured the heat in the kiss made his knees weak. Almost stumbling down as he legs gave he gasped against Jason’s mouth as an arm wrapped around his waist pulling the redhead up pressed them up against the wall to not only keep him there but to continue the claiming kiss. 

By the time Jason had pulled back for a second Wally was dizzy. Headlight with both shock as well as confusion on what just happened. Did he just kiss his best friends brother?! What was- Oh! Gasping Wally couldn’t contain the moan that escaped him as Jason kissed his neck. 

When did Jason get his shirt unbuttoned?! 

A part of Wally knew he should stop this. Push Jason away, kick him out, anything! Instead, Wally shifted tilted his head sideways giving more access to his neck as pleasurable sparks pooled in his stomach. The heat was building up as he started to get hard. 

“Ahh!” Wally half yelped when a leg was pressed between his. Panting he closed his eyes rocking against it needing more friction. “...Jason…” 

The rest was heated blurred mess. Clothing flying all over the place. Vaguely Wally remembered being picked up with ease. His legs around Jason’s waist as he was kissed senseless. Somehow they made it to the bedroom. Wally knew he was all but tossed onto the bed before he was being pushed down hands roaming over his body sending the pleasure all through him. 

At some point, Wally cried out when Jason entered him, hard fast, and it felt so good that he couldn’t see anything but stars. The weight of the man somehow grounded the redhead in the way he wasn’t sure off. As waves flowed through him. 

“J-Jason…!” Wally cried out letting out what he was sure way too many noises as he was pinned down Jason moving on and inside him at peace that hit just right. “Ahh, Jase!” 

“F**k, your so hot,” Jason said his voice rugged next to the pinked ear. “You feel so good, damn,” 

Whatever came out of Wally’s mouth next was missed. Just pleases, mewls as skin hit against skin the room melting into nothingness. With a cry from one of them, everything was gone. Tightening up Wally moaned loudly as he came, at the feeling of heat from Jason own release deep inside him filling the speedster in a way that almost felt like it claims. 

“Aahhuhh…?” Wally panted softly eyes nearly rolling back. “...hhaah…?” 

Jason kissed all over Wally’s face pulling him closer shifting them carefully. Gently pulling out Jason kissed those now plump swollen lips to distract from the slight pain. Shifting so they were laying together, the redhead sprawled on top of him as they both tried to catch their breaths.

Running a hand through the damp hair, Jason felt content. 

Wally was feeling content not wanting to think of anything. A few minutes of peace until it hit him like a slap to the face. Stomach churning, Wally rolled off Jason curling up in a sheet face no longer burning in pleasure or from the attraction. 

Now it was burning in shame. What kind of asshole slept their best friend’s brother? Worse, how was he going to tell said best friend? Eyes closing he almost hated himself when a strong arm wrapped around his waist holding him close. Almost like the man behind him was keeping the world away from ever breaking through. 

“This never happened,” Wally stated gathering up his courage to actually speak. Looking back into those eyes, damn, those sexy eyes, with what he hoped was a firm scowl. “Never again.” 

\--

“I could get used to speedster sex, damn,” Jason smirked kissing the back of Wally’s neck as the redhead panted under him sprawled under him spread from their third round. He pressed his hips forward feeling Wally tremble around his cock. “Hmm, ready for another.” 

So much for never again.


End file.
